Demons Blood
by The Myth Keeper
Summary: Kagome Higurash, an assassin specializing in demon killing. Her life is fine until her mother gets engaged to the very thing she hates. Now, one way or another, she'll have to learn to all demons are bad. Especially a hot, silverhaired halfbreed.


Authors Note: Sorry I have been gone for so long. I completely forgot about this site, let alone this story. I've decided to re-write it immediately, as my skills have changed and developed since I've last been here. I hope you enjoy the new version as much or better then the old!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hurry--! Something's coming--! We don't know who or even **what** it is, but it's coming! Back up! We need--!" _White noise was all that was heard from the transmitter radio on the desk. A man, pale and slightly pudgy, sat at a computer a few feet away, taping nervously on the keys, attempting to transfer the files to another location. Their security had been breached, _something_ was coming toward him and none of those stupid security guards could do anything about it. The man snorted despite himself, a rather disgusting noise, he wasn't the most handsome of men either. He glanced to the small table next to him, where a gun lay. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to use it. Hopefully, he'd die quickly. Hopefully, it would be after he transferred these damned documents. Once again he wished he hadn't taken this job at the lab. Sure, the pay was great and he had many new credentials because of it, but this new development had definitely made the perks less rewarding. He swallowed audibly, staring up at the glowing screen and watching the files begin the download to the new location.

_BAM._

The man cried out, his pudgy hand fumbling for the gun as he twisted around to see who had caused the sound. The door hung open, two of its hinges ripped off and mangled. His breathing was short and ragged as he glanced around the room, his fingers shaking and rattling the gun in his hands. He saw nothing. With great reluctance, and a sense of impending doom, he glanced back at the screen, to see how far the download had gone.

"My, my, such a busy boy." Whispered a voice in his ear. He spun around, eyes wide in terror, to find something, completely in silhouette standing front of him. He raised the gun, her hands shaking so badly that he could not aim. "W-wh-what d-do you w-want?" He stuttered, terror making his heart pound rapidly. A rush of warmth near his groin indicated that he had wet himself, but he didn't care, his terror was overwhelming.

The creature tilted its head, and he imagined an inhuman grin twisting it's features, "Want? I merely want what you're downloading, my good boy." The creature leaned into him, it's breath fluttering across his cheek, "Won't you give it to me?" It asked, a seductive hint to its words.

He pressed the barrel of the gun into the creature's chest, "S-s-stay away!" He stuttered, eyes wide and hands still shaking.

The creature chuckled, "Ha, if a gun could hurt me, boy, I'd already be dead." An arm reached for him and he screamed, firing the gun with his eyes squeezed shut, thinking that he had probably missed the creature, but he could get credit for trying. A hiss echoed across the room and the man opened his eyes in amazement. Had he hit the creature? Was it possible? He didn't have time to congratulate himself for he soon found himself quite peaceful, throat slit from ear to ear.

The creature sneered, pacing back to the doorway to flick on the lights. There was no need for stealth now, everyone in the lab was dead. The creature shook her head, peeling off the mask that covering her face, her shoulder-length hair tied in a bun at the back of her head. She glanced down at the wound the man hand managed to get her. A small tube stuck out of her leg and she tore it out with a snarl. A tiny bit of purple liquid remained in the vial and the woman sighed, "Another drug test." She murmured softly, tucking the vial into a pocket on her belt. She looked at the screen of the computer and set to work deactivating the download then setting up her own which she transferred to a disc which also disappeared into her belt. The woman hummed softly as she worked, not once worrying about the strange liquid that had been in the vial, poison would not work on her body. She had done extensive tests on herself to do so. She glanced back at the room on her way out, her eyes void of the emotions that usually held her race. "The government will have a clean-up job this time." She murmured, a smirk gracing her lips. They'd pay her too.


End file.
